youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SuperCarlinBrothers
Jonathan "J" Louis Carlin (born: ) and Ben Pratt Carlin (born: ) are an American YouTube duo who created the channel SuperCarlinBrothers. Jonathan uploads a video every Tuesday and Ben uploads a video every Thursday, and all their videos (except Fast Facts) begin with "Hey, brother!" J's videos end with "I will see you in another life, brother" and Ben's end with "I will see you on Tuesday". J's sign off line might be inspired by the line used by the character Desmond Hume in Lost. J is the older of the two. YouTube Content J and Ben have made multiple videos involving Harry Potter, Pixar, Disney, Marvel, The Hunger Games and Star Wars. Both Carlin brothers are proud Slytherins and have talked in defense of it in one video named In Defense Of Slytherin. They have done 15 J vs Ben videos where they have done quizzes on topics related to Harry Potter, Frozen, The Incredibles, Monsters Inc. and Toy Story. Among these, they have done one J vs Ben predictions video on The Last Jedi. The brothers have made videos on Disney Princesses- current and possible-, theories from Moana, Frozen, Beauty And The Beast (animated and live-action), Mulan, Rapunzel, Finding Nemo, Pixar Fast Facts along with Top 5 Snubbed Disney Princes and Princesses. The Harry Potter section includes- Harry Potter theories, Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them (FBAWTFT) theories, J vs Ben Ultimate Quizzes and collaborations with fellow YouTuber Seamus Gorman. The Pixar Theory section includes videos on how Pixar movies fit into the Pixar theory. They have done these videos on Coco, Finding Dory, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur and Cars 3. The Fast Facts Section includes- Star Wars, Harry Potter, The Hunger Games and Pixar. Fast Facts Ben uploads videos on Fast Facts, where he lists fun facts about films, including Pixar, the Harry Potter movies, the Hunger Games movies, and the original Star Wars trilogy. The series was inspired by the videos of FootofaFerret. Also, upon hearing the news of J's son, fans in the comments section/towel section started #SuperCarlinBaby. Google Autofill J usually uploads videos where he goes to Google and types in a few words (usually the beginning of a question) and Google autofills the rest and J answers with "100%(ish) accuracy". Though J usually uploads the videos, Ben has uploaded three of his own Google Autofill videos. Loot Crate Unboxing J and Ben have signed up for Loot Crate, where every month they get geeky and gaming stuff and they open it in front of a camera. J and Ben's younger brother, Tyler, filled in for J in one Loot Crate video, because J was on his honeymoon. Loot Crate has since been discontinued as on March 2017. The Carlin Credentials The SuperCarlinBrothers are 'super qualified' when it comes to appropriate content. They never say or do anything inappropriate. Super Carlin Sock Club This is a weekly contest held by J showcasing the best socks of the week sent to him via Instagram and #Supercarlinsockclub. The winner's socks are showcased at the end of J's video on Tuesday. Personal Life J married his high school sweetheart Beth on June 27, 2015. J and Beth announced the upcoming birth of their first child on July 18 2017 in a video entitled "How Pixar Almost Deleted Itself" and in several Instagram and Facebook posts prior to the YouTube announcement. Their son, Luke William Carlin, was born on November 29,2017, being born six weeks premature. He spent two weeks in the NICU and has since been released. Ben is currently in a relationship with a girl named Alice as stated in a Mario 8 game. J and Ben upload videos occasionally about theories, usually revolving around the Pixar universe. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: November 30, 2016 *2 million subscribers: June 26, 2019 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:YouTube Reviewers